Bienvenidos al primer gran concurso de
by kona kana lee
Summary: Había transcurrido una semana muy tranquila en la Orden Negra y Lavi se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Así que sin otra cosa mas que hacer, por que no organizar un torneo, concurso, competencia en donde todos puedan participar y de paso divertirse por lo que pudiera ce ocurrir en el transcurso de este.


**Hola a todos antes que nada este fic participa en el reto 'Descansando de la guerra' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas', el cual por favor visiten por favor.**

**Como ya saben DGM no es mio si no de Katsura Hoshino la que me pregunto cuando saldrá la Noche 219.**

**Nota del autor: Esta es mi primer historia para el Fandom de D Grey Man, así que una disculpa si no es muy buena, por lo que les digo tratare de mejorar.**

**El reto trata de que los exorcistas están en un merecido descanso de la guerra contra el Conde y deciden que para divertirse van a competir, no en fuerza ni nada de eso sino que es mas bien un concurso en el que los personajes muestran alguna habilidad, que se sepa que poseen, y otros miembros de la Orden, así que basándome en eso es de lo que tratara este fic (por si a alguien le interesa el reto todavía pueden participar).**

**También**** se supone que este iba a ser un Allena pero después de plantearlo bien va a ser principalmente un LaMi (Lavi x Miranda), aunque también habla Allena y un muy leve LuKa (Lou Fa x Kanda).**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1. - Estoy Aburrido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se podían escuchar los suaves trinos de las aves, el cielo era de un claro y despejado azul y para tratarse de la a veces loca, bulliciosa y escandalosa Orden Oscura debía admitirse que llevaban una muy tranquila y pacifica semana sin saber nada relacionado con algún miembro de la familia Noah, Akumas o un extraño fenómeno relacionado con algún fragmento de Inocencia.

En el extenso comedor se podía observar a la joven Lee aun de cabellos cortos, con Jerry quien le entregaba varias tazas de café; las que ponía sobre una de las dos charolas de plata que tenia a su izquierda, para después ponerlas en el carrito e ir a entregárselas a su hermano y a los demás miembros del grupo de ciencias.

Krory, Chaoji y Miranda también se encontraban allí solo que ellos conversaban acerca de la ultima misión que habían tenido, Kanda como siempre comiendo su plato de Soba alejado considerablemente de los demás y Allen bueno el hacia lo mismo que Kanda estaba comiendo, solo que en su caso enterrado bajo una gran montaña de comida; la que por mas que devoraba no se observaba que esta bajara su volumen.

Si un día bastante tranquilo para todos o debería decirse casi todos, ya que cierto peli rojo con un parche cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, dejando solo visible el otro de una tonalidad verde; quien debajo de la mesa movía con suma desesperación sus pies.

- ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO SI ESTO CONTINUA ASÍ - gritaba fuertemente el peli rojo, aunque claro esta ninguno de los allí presentes le había prestado atención.

- Allen - decía ahora el peli rojo, pero tal parecía que el joven albino, enterrado bajo la inmensa montaña de comida tampoco le quería hacer caso.

- YUUU... - gritaba ahora el futuro Bookman, pero como ya era costumbre el japones lo ignoraba, aunque fuera notoriamente visible la vena hinchada en su frente a causa de la molestia que sentía cada vez que lo llamaba así.

Creo que tal vez debería a volver llamarlo por su nombre pero...si lo hago lo mas seguro es que vendrá a golpearme llamándome Baka - Usagui, lo que solo durara por unos instantes y después todo volverá a ser igual; así que mejor no pensé con frustración, suspirando con cansancio. Entonces solo me queda...

- LENALEEEEE...- gritaba fuertemente mi ultima opción, después de todo era bien sabido que Lenalee jamás ignoraba a nadie; lo mas seguro seria que ella si me haría caso, pensaba el peli rojo esperanzado.

- Lavi - escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, haciendo que volteara hacia todos lados del extenso comedor en busca de la persona que lo dijo.

- ¿Que pasa Miranda? - le pregunte con una sonrisa, a la joven castaña de cabellos rizados quien era quien había dicho mi nombre.

- Lenalee-Chan, ya se fue - me decía Miranda tímidamente. Y tras escuchar eso no pude evitar voltear hacia todos lados con desesperación, esperando que lo que Miranda me había dicho hace unos segundos fuera ce un error.

Pero desgraciadamente no era un error Lenalee, las tazas de café sobre las charolas y el carrito ya no estaban, lo que provoco que me golpeara contra la mesa derrotado y bastante deprimido.

- Ahhh...acaso este día puede ponerse peor - murmuraba el peli rojo, sin muchos ánimos. Hoy por alguna razón todos me ignoran, no ha habido ninguna misión ya sea real o falsa relacionada con algún fragmento de Inocencia por lo que tampoco a habido contactos con algún miembro de la familia Noah y por consiguiente no a habido peleas con Akumas, ya me arte de entrenar como loco y de leer todos los libros e información que hay disponibles en la Orden cuando ya me los se todos de memoria y hasta Panda conspira en mi contra ya que el se fue a España dejándome aquí muriéndome del aburrimiento.

- Estoy aburrido - volvía a murmurar el peli rojo sin mucho animo.

Claro esta que esto hecho no paso desapercibido para la joven castaña de cabellos ondulados, quien después de ver a Lavi pegarse contra la mesa bastante deprimido, algo en su interior le decía que tratara de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que se sintiera mejor y recobrara su energético estado de animo con el que le gustaba siempre verlo.

Lo malo era que ella precisamente no era la mejor persona para el trabajo, después de todo aunque al final había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía eso no quitaba el hecho de que su personalidad siguiera siendo lúgubre y bastante sombría; sin olvidad que seguía siendo bastante torpe y pesimista.

- Ahh... - suspiraba Miranda con cansancio, tratando de pensar que hacer o que decir para que Lavi se sintiera mejor.

_- Miranda... - _

_- _Que tal si voy y le cuento algo gracioso - pensaba Miranda muy concentrada.

Pero de nuevo ella no era la persona mas graciosa y simpática en el mundo, por lo que tal vez su sentido del humor fuera demasiado sombrío y por consiguiente carente de risas.

- **¡Hey Miranda!..** -

- **¡QUE!..** - gritaba pegando un brinco del susto. Tan metida me encontraba en mis pensamientos, que se me había olvidado por completo que estaba conversando con Krory y Chaoji quienes me observaban con clara preocupación escrita en sus rostros.

- Miranda, ¿Estas bien?.. - me preguntaba con preocupación, un joven hombre de aspecto vampirico.

- ¿A quien le vas a contar algo gracioso? - me cuestionaba ahora, el joven Chino de cabellos negros.

- Lo dije en voz alta - murmure para mi, bastante nerviosa. Krory y Chaoji no me ayudaban mucho que digamos a que me calmara, solo se me quedaban viendo fijamente poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba.

- Es Lavi - les dije nerviosamente.

- ¿Lavi? - se cuestionaban ambos bastante confundidos, observándose el uno al otro pare ver si alguno entendía lo que les estaba diciendo.

- Lo que pasa es que se me hace demasiado raro verlo así - me explicaba algo cohibida, señalándolo.

- No te preocupes es Lavi ya se le pasara - me respondían Krory y Chaoji regresando a su conversación. Y tal vez tengan razón pero aun así, sigo sintiendo que debo de hacer algo para que se sienta mejor, pensé.

- Disculpen, ahora vuelvo - les dije, levantándome de mi asiento caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lavi.

_Bien Miranda esta es tu oportunidad, has que Lavi recupere su habitual estado de animo pero...como lo hago, no soy al persona mas graciosa y simpática en el mundo y tampoco soy muy buena dando consejos y animando a la gente, lo mas probable sera que cuando lo este haciendo, como ya es mi costumbre lo haga todo mal haciendo que Lavi termine mucho mas deprimido de lo que ya esta_. Todavía ni siquiera empiezo y yo ya me deprimí con mi propio pensamiento.

Y era cierto se podía observar por todo el lugar que había pasado la alemana un enorme rastro de un aura deprimente que contagiaba a toda aquel que pasaba y se encontraba por allí, haciéndose mucho mas fuerte cuando se mezclaba con el aura deprimente que desprendía el joven peli rojo con parche.

_Creo que sera mejor que regrese con Krory y Chaoji_, pensó Miranda dándose media vuelta pero...

- Ahh...hola Miranda - escuche decir a mis espaldas a Lavi sin mucho animo, haciéndome pegar un brinco del susto.

_Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para echarme para __atrás_, pensó la alemana con resignación.

- Hola Lavi - respondía nerviosamente Miranda a su saludo.

- Como...

- Tu también me vas a ignorar -decía Lavi interrumpiéndome sin mucho animo en su voz.

- No - le respondí, apresurada mente.

- Eres la única - me decía el peli rojo, volteando a verme con una ligera sonrisa e sus labios pero...en su rostro seguía reflejando estar bastante triste y deprimido.

- ¿Y por que estas así? - le pregunte bastante nerviosa, sentándome a su lado.

- Siendo te sincero principalmente por que me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento, secundariamente por que todos me ignoran y nadie me hace caso - me respondía Lavi, sin voltear a verme.

- Pero yo te estos haciendo caso, así que dime ¿Que puedo hacer para que dejes de estar aburrido? - le volví a preguntar, con la esperanza de que lo que le dije diera resultado.

- Gracias Miranda - me decía Lavi, con una sonrisa mucho mas animada que antes - Y sobre lo otro sinceramente aún no lo se, me gustaría hacer una competencia, concurso, torneo o lo que sea en donde también puedan participar los demás; pero seguramente ya que hoy todos me ignoran, nadie va a querer ayudarme - me decía, volviéndose a deprimir.

- ¿Y por que no se lo preguntas a Kumoi? - le cuestione, tímidamente.

.

**. . . **

.

Ahora que lo pienso Miranda tiene mucha razón, si convenzo a Kumoi a los demás no les quedara de otra mas que ayudarme quieran o no quieran participar en lo que vaya a organizar, baya futuro Bookman que soy no se como no se me ocurrió a mi antes. Pero que importa al fin voy a ser capaz de salir de mi aburrimiento.

- Miranda - escucho repentinamente de Lavi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quien se levantaba de su asiento, quedando frente a ella no pudiendo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa y confusión escrita en su rostro.

- Eres una genio, muchas gracias - me decía Lavi ampliando más su sonrisa, abalanzándose sobre de mi envolviéndome en un muy efusivo y cariñoso abrazo; el que provocaba que me sonrojara considerablemente.

Pero como Lavi se encontraba demasiado feliz y concentrado planeando como iba a convencer a Kumoi no se percato del sonrojo de Miranda.

- Miranda nos vemos - le escuche decir después de unos segundos, en los que Lavi se separo de mi, dándome la espalda corriendo a toda prisa hacia la oficina de Kumoi.

El aura deprimente que había en el lugar se desvanecía completamente, mientras que la joven alemana lo observaba marcharse con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y su aura deprimente era remplazada, aunque nadie mas aparte de ella lo notara por un fondo blanco con varias estrellas, y atrás de ella aparecía a manera de letrero la frase **- MIRANDA BRILLA -** bellamente iluminado.

.

.

.

- LENALEE - gritaba felizmente, un joven peli morado de cabellos cortos. Una boina blanca estaba en su cabeza y vestía un uniforme del mismo color con sandalias rosas de conejito quien nada mas al ver entrar a la joven, saltaba hacia su dirección con la clara intención de abrazarla, tirando de paso todos los papeles y documentos que había en su escritorio los que ahora se encontraban regados por todo el piso de la oficina.

- SUPERVISOR - gritaba con molestia, Rever el líder del grupo de ciencias y su ayudante también.

- HERMANO - gritaba la joven, quien se había quitado haciendo ce a un lado; observando como su hermano se caía y golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso.

- Recoge lo que acabas de tirar - decían ambos, suspirando con cansancio.

- Tome Rever-San - decía la joven, entregándole una humeante taza de café de color blanco con las iniciales R.W grabadas en color negro.

- Gracias Lenalee - respondía Rever tomando entre sus manos la taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo - Ya la necesitaba, con esto creo que seré capaz de aguantar otra semana mas - decía, viendo a la joven Lee con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Podrías ir a a entregarle su café a Jonny y a los demás, creo que con esto serán capaces de revivir y aguantar otra semana mas - decía Rever.

- Si - decía la joven Lee, quien caminaba con dirección hacia el carrito, dispuesta a entregar las tazas de café que le faltaban.

- Y yo que - podía escuchar de su hermano, quien con lagrimas en sus ojos se encontraba recogiendo, acomodando y revisando los papeles que tiro.

- PARA TI NO HAY NADA HASTA QUE ACABES DE RECOGER LO QUE TIRASTE - le gritaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Se supone que soy el supervisor - murmuraba Kumoi molesto, con un tono bastante infantil.

- PUES COMPÓRTATE COMO UNO - gritaba Rever mientras que Lenalee tomaba el carrito, yéndose de allí para entregarle a los demás las tazas de café que le faltaban.

- LENALEEEEEE NO TE VAYAS... - escuchaba fuertemente los gritos y sollozos de su hermano, no pudiendo evitar suspirar con cansancio mientras que una gotita bajando por su cabeza se hacia notoriamente visible.

.

.

.

Mientras Lenalee si marchaba, en alguna parte de los extensos y largos pasillos se podía ver una cabellera roja.

_Solo tengo que seguir todo derecho llegando a la intercesión tomo el camino de la izquierda sigo derecho vuelvo a girar a la izquierda y a la tercera puerta a la derecha llego a mi destino_, se decía para si mentalmente el joven peli rojo una y otra vez.

_Que bueno que a estas horas no pasa mucha gente por aquí, por que si no si que habría varias personas tiradas en el suelo reclamándome, pero eso seria algo que no podría evitar ya que mi mente se encuentra ocupada en idear un plan lo bastante convincente para que Kumoi acepte el torneo competencia concurso...bueno aún no tenia bastante claro que era lo que quería hacer, pero por el momento eso no era lo importante así que ya después se me ocurrirá algo cuando tenga su apoyo, _pensaba el futuro Bookman.

- Al fin llegue - murmuraba el peli rojo, deteniéndose frente a la gran puerta. Ponía su mano derecha sobre la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido gracias a la carrera que había hecho, para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

- Bien, ya estoy listo - decía el oji verde, poniendo mas fuerza en la puerta y esta se comenzaba a abrir dejando salir una brillante luz.

- Kumo...

- LENALEE, sabia que no abandonarías a tu hermano favorito - fue lo que Lavi escucho nada mas puso un pie dentro.

- ¡YO NO SOY LENALEE!.. - gritaba el peli rojo molesto, mientras sacudía su pierna para sacarse a la lapa del complejo de hermana, él cual esta fuertemente agarrado llenando de mocos y lagrimas su pantalón.

- Bien Lavi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - cuestionaba Kumoi ya habiendo recobrando la compostura, aunque claro esta con un gran chichón notoriamente visible en su cabeza.

- Quiero pedirte un favor - le decía el joven peli rojo sentado cómodamente en sillón, con una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¿Un favor? - se cuestionaba Kumoi bastante confundido.

- Quiero que le digas a los demás que dejen de ignorarme y que me ayuden a preparar un torneo competencia concurso - podía escuchar de Lavi, notoriamente feliz.

- ¡Eh!.. - murmuraba el supervisor bastante confundido - ¿Por que quieres que haga eso? - cuestionaba Kumoi impaciente.

- Por que estoy muriéndome del aburrimiento - le respondía el futuro Bookman, provocando le que le apareciera una gota atrás de su cabeza.

- Lavi no le puedo pedir a los demás que dejen de disfrutar de los pocos días de paz y tranquilidad que pueden tener, por algo tan egoísta e infantil - respondía seriamente Kumoi, ajustándose sus lentes.

_No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti_, pensaba Lavi con bastante molestia.

- No es algo infantil, se puede decir que seria solo un pequeño descanso de la guerra - decía Lavi, bastante seguro y decidido de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Un descanso de la guerra - volvía a repetir Kumoi no muy convencido de lo que había escuchado de parte del peli rojo.

- Y como sabes que cuando estemos haciendo lo que tu quieres, no vendrá algún miembro de la familia Noah aprovechando la oportunidad de que estamos distraídos para atacarnos - contraatacaba seriamente Kumoi.

- No lo creo - escucho la rápida respuesta de Lavi.

_- Ademas se supone que este tiene que ser un divertido torneo competencia concurso, así que dudo mucho que se atreva a hacer que algún miembro de la familia Noah __aparezca. Dudo mucho que quiera que esto se alargue mas, cuando le cuesta mucho trabajoso hacer los capítulos y no creo que la acabe para la fecha acordada - _murmuraba Lavi, con una sonrisa bastante siniestra en su rostro.

¿De quien estará hablando?, pensaba Kumoi con una nueva gota atrás de su cabeza.

- Ese no es el pinto lo que quiero decir es...

- Si aceptaras mi propuesta te librarías de tu trabajo - escuchaba decir a Lavi, interrumpiendo lo que le iba a decir.

**Bien a todos los exorcistas que se encuentran presentes y jefes de sección se solicita su presencia urgentemente en mi oficina repito a ****todos los exorcistas que se encuentran presentes y jefes de sección se solicita su presencia urgentemente en mi oficina.**

Se podía escuchar clara y fuertemente ese mensaje a través de los golems y altavoces del lugar, haciendo que los nombrados no dejaran de preguntarse que seria eso tan urgente que Kumoi tenia que comunicarles.

- Ahh...hermano ahora que vas a hacer - decía la joven Lee suspirando con cansancio, poniendo su mano derecha en su rostro.

- Supervisor que estas tramando - decía Rever. _No te puedo dejar ni cinco minutos solo sin que trames algo,_ pensaba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la oficina; para destruir o detener el loco y siniestro plan que se le acababa de ocurrir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, como ya saben espero sus Reviws son gratis, así que si me dicen que les pareció o que me falto se los agradecería mucho.**

**Sin mas que decir gracias por leer y que tengan un maravilloso y excelente día n,n **


End file.
